The present invention relates to a toggle-action closure for a container, mounted on a neck thereof. More particularly, the invention is directed to a "child-resistant" closure device of the toggle type, and which is simple in structure and exceedingly reliable in use.
Many "child-proof" closures for many types of containers are known in the art. Such structures have taken innumerable forms and varied mechanical configurations. Some of the closures have been used in conjunction with dispensers having "toggle-action" controls for regulating the dispensing of fluids from containers. It is in combination with this type of closure that the present invention finds utility. The invention itself is characterized by enhanced reliability and simplicity.